In The Bedroom
by A Midnight Vixen
Summary: Sequel to On The Stairs. Byakuya and Renji make it up the stairs and into the bedroom. just a bit of smut for your satisfaction!


**In the Bedroom**

Byakuya felt along the wall for the handle to his and Renji's bedroom door, all the while maintaining the breathtaking kiss he was sharing with his boyfriend. He finally found it and pushed the door wide open. He backed Renji into the room without removing his lips. Two sets of hands removed over each others bodies, desperate to be closer.

"Bed or bathtub?" Renji asked after breaking the kiss.

"Bed, it's much closer." Byakuya replied. "Right, that'll work." Renji replied.

Byakuya picked Renji up by the thighs and tossed him onto their huge bed. Byakuya gracefully laid down atop Renji. The red satin sheets flattered his stark black hair and pale skin perfectly.

"Now where were we?" Byakuya asked playfully.

"Right here." Renji replied before the two lovers crashed their lips together and began to roam over each other as if they had never been touched before.

"So what are you thinking'?" Renji asked while squirming beneath Byakuya. Oh so slightly rubbing their erections together.

"Well you said you like it rough. I'm thinking we try something a bit different." Shocked, Renji started intensely at Byakuya making sure he was looking at the right man.

"Can I get this in writing or something? You really want to experiment?"

"I'm not that prudish, Renji. You would be surprised." Byakuya defended himself in his always confident tone.

"So you mean you're willing to let me be a seme for a night or is that too much for little Byakuya??

"Try me." Byakuya challenged.

"Oh, I will have done more than just tried you by the end of the night kibitz." Renji meant every word. He would push Byakuya to his limit, and possibly farther. He would show him how it felt to be filled.

Renji somewhat easily overpowered Byakuya, since he was so distracted by staring directly into Renji's auburn eyes. Before Byakuya could open his mouth to complain Renji dove straight for the expanse of throat that became available to him thanks to the change of position. He kissed and licked the one spot long enough for red marks to began to show. Knowing full well Byakuya would complain about having to cover them with his scarf.

Byakuya could feel his neck turning red and inwardly smiled because even though he made a fuss about having to cover them up, he knew it was worth it. Last time Renji had littered his neck with hickeys he covered them with his scarf and whenever he would move to adjust the scarf or he would turn his head and feel the soft fabric rub his neck, he instantly grew hard. _'Tomorrow will be a good day."_ Byakuya thought.

But he knew it couldn't be any better than right now. Renji had made his way to Byakuya's nipples. He drew one into his mouth sucking and biting slightly until it became hard and stuck out from his chest.

Byakuya gave a stifled groan as he pulled a pillow over his head to keep from crying out. "NO! I wanna hear you scream. I want to see your face when you come." Renji pulled the pillow off. Byakuya's bottom lip was bloody from biting it to mask the screams begging to be heard.

Renji proceed to the other nipple, not wanting to make Byakuya think him neglectful. Finally it was there. The slightest of whimpers slipped from Byakuya. Renji bolted upright to gaze at the man beneath him. He didn't think he could've been more beautiful; face flushed, black hair around his head like halo, blood red lips, and closed eyes. And as an added bonus the one man who rarely laughed out loud except at Renji had just whimpered. Renji thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world, and he had caused it.

"Oh so you **can** make noise during sex, not just at the end." Renji teased.

"You'd be surprised just what I can do when I want Ren-chan."

"Ohhh. I have every intention of finding out right now."

Renji covered Byakuya's lips with his own and nearly took the breath right from Byakuya's lungs. He intended to pour all his love and affection into that one moment, telling Byakuya exactly how much he loved him. Byakuya broke the kiss for the sole reason that even a soul reaper can only go so long without air.

"What's next," Byakuya asked, his erection growing harder thinking about what his boyfriend could possibly do next.

"Hmm. I know." Renji slowly slid down Byakuya, kissing every bit of skin available to him. Once he reached Byakuya's member, he blew lightly on the head which was purple and leaking precome. Renji reached over the side of the bed to find two things. Byakuya watched in amusement as Renji cursed at the fact that it was taking so long to find what he needed. Finally he extracted exactly what he needed; Byakuya's favorite flavored lube, pineapple, and a cockring.

"What in the hell is that?" A confused Byakuya stared, slightly frightened at the silver ring-shaped(A/N: but not sized. I imagine Byakuya as much larger.) object in Renji's hand. "Cockring." Renji replied nonchalantly, as if it were normal to keep such items so readily available. "And what may I ask do you plan to use it for?" Byakuya asked, slightly more relaxed as he saw Renji place the silver ring on top of the bedside table.

" Oh don't worry. That's for later. Right now I got something much better planned." Renji smirked as he popped the cap of the lube open and squirted out a decent amount onto his fingers. Byakuya watched with hungry eyes as Renji made sure every finger was coated thoroughly, so as to avoid hurting his boyfriend. Renji pressed his lips lightly on the spot just below Byakuya's belly button. He kissed his way down then up to the tip of his boyfriend's erection. Byakuya's breath hitched in his throat as he tried unsuccessfully to hold back a desperate groan. Renji relaxed and swallowed the whole length of Byakuya's cock into his throat, at the same time he eased a finger into Byakuya's waiting body--an unexpected display of sexual skill Byakuya wasn't sure to forget.

The screams that emanated from Byakuya went straight to Renji's cock. With every cry of his name he grew increasingly harder. He slipped his free hand down between his own legs and began stroking himself. Renji tried his damndest to time the thrusts of his fingers with the harsh strokes he was giving himself but the hunger in the air was too thick.

"More." It was barely a whisper but Renji heard it. He would've obliged immediately if he wasn't so bent on hearing Byakuya beg.

Renji removed his mouth, "What was that, koibito? (I couldn't quite hear you."

"More!" Byakuya was trying to hold together his last shred of dignity but the need to be filled was overwhelming.

"Oh, okay! So less." Renji bit by bit pulled his finger out to the first knuckle knowing Byakuya was about to snap.

"NO! MORE, YOU BASTARD!" Byakuya would've ripped Renji in half had he not had a finger lodged in his ass. "Aight then, hun. Why didn't you just say so?" Renji's smirk plastered so wide across his face as he watched the color of Byakuya's face change from pale to a fierce red.

Knowing better than to keep his taichou waiting for fear of serious injury, Renji plunged three fingers deep into Byakuya's tight entrance, immediately hitting his prostate. "Ohhh, YESS, Renji! Right there!" Byakuya was lost in pleasure bordering on pain. Renji groaned loudly when he felt the warmness of Byakuya swallow his fingers.

"So fucking hot and tight! Gods, Byakuya."

"Move Renji." He nearly cried the words, the pleasure beginning to make him dizzy. Renji began to move his fingers inside Byakuya and the pain exploded inside again. He felt like Renji was trying to tear him apart. Renji began to lightly stroke Byakuya's thighs to try and soothe the pain. He then wrapped his hand around the small of Byakuya's back to lift him up and place him in his lap, while his fingers still teased Byakuya into preparation. Almost instinctively Byakuya placed his head into the crook of Renji's neck to repay him from earlier. Knowing full well how much he would boast about who gave him those lovely red marks. Byakuya reflexively wrapped his legs around Renji, holding his fingers in place. He quickly pushed his hips down taking the fingers in further if possible.

"Renji, please, Renji!" Before Byakuya could finish his sentence Renji pulled his fingers out completely. He quickly coated his throbbing member in pineapple lube and placed it at Byakuya's stretched entrance. Renji looked down upon his lover, and for the first time saw exactly what Byakuya saw when he looked down on Renji(A/N: minus the red hair. lol). It was truly beautiful.

At an almost painful slow rate, Renji pushed past the impossibly tight ring of muscle into blinding heat. "Gods, Byakuya! So fucking tight." It took all Renji's strength and self control not to fuck Byakuya through the headboard. He waited, somewhat impatiently for Byakuya to adjust to the intrusion. Byakuya laid, almost dumbfounded by the sensation. It felt like someone was trying to tear his body in half. He quickly adjusted wanting to see what else Renji could do.

"Move." He finally commanded after what felt like ages to Renji. He pulled out to where only the head of his cock was inside of Byakuya and snapped his hips forward, plowing straight into his lover. Stars exploded before Byakuya's eyes, and there was no covering the scream that was torn from him as Renji hit a spot deep within him that sent shockwaves up his spine. It felt so damn good, Byakuya was almost glad it was over…except right away he wanted to feel it again.

"Yess," he purred, "harder, faster, deeper!"

'Damn he can be demanding.' Renji thought to himself.

"Quit acting like I'm so fragile and FUCK ME!" Byakuya screamed, when Renji's movements had slowed.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Renji said before slamming into Byakuya with blinding force. Byakuya quickly snapped his hips upward taking Renji's member in further.

"Ohh, YES! So hot Byakuya." Renji closed his eyes against the overwhelming sensation of Byakuya's tight entrance constricting around him. Renji continued to mercilessly drive into Byakuya, knowing neither of them would last much longer. Byakuya had begun swearing at the top lungs each time Renji struck his prostate.(A/N: unbyakuya like, I know. But I had to spice it up!) Renji grabbed onto Byakuya's hips, fiercely digging his nails clean into the skin as his orgasm overtook his entire body and spilt his seed inside his lover. Only seconds later Byakuya came screaming Renji's name, arching his back into a damn near impossible shape.

"Damn, that felt good." Renji said, completely sated as he pulled out and collapsed onto Byakuya's chest.

"Hell yeah it did," he replied in a very unnoble manner.

"So much for the cockring, though." Renji said, glancing up at the bedside table.

Well, I did kinda want to see how it works. But if you're too tired I understand."

"Are you serious?" Renji was in a complete state of shock.

Byakuya answered with a very earnest nod of his head.

"Well then, may I suggest a change of venue?" Renji replied before grabbing the silver toy from the table and Byakuya's hand and dashing out of the bedroom.


End file.
